


The Bet (Underfell Papyrus x Reader)

by Singeroftales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Eventual Smut, Female pronouns, Godsidontknow, Hate to Love, Language, Maybe - Freeform, Papyrus has a slight temper, Papyrus is "innocent", Papyrus is actually a softie... probably, Papyrus is doesn't know how to interact with humans, Probably poorly written smut but you never know, Reader is kind of badass, Underfell Papyrus, reader is female, slow burn (?), what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singeroftales/pseuds/Singeroftales
Summary: Undyne challenges Papyrus to a bet. He has to get with the person Undyne chooses or admit to being second best to Undyne.Should be easy.The catch, the person Undyne chooses is a human female. YOU.And if there's one thing Papyrus hates it's humans.Well here we go.





	1. The Placing of Bets

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Hope you guys like it.  
> If not... well damn that sucks.

Pitiful.  
That is what Grillby’s newest establishment was.  
The music was tasteless, the food greasy, and the obnoxious humans mixed in with monsters left Papyrus feeling sick.  
It was a place no respectable commander would dare set foot in.  
Yet, here he was. Sitting at the back of the establishment in a booth surrounded by monsters he would hardly consider worthy of being in his presence but were a hell of a lot better than the trash that was out on the dance floor.  
Or the ones mingling with humans much to his disgust.  
If he had it his way the humans would be living on the other side of the planet… or even in the underground. Anywhere he couldn’t see them. Unfortunately, Asgore had commanded his subjects to try and get along with the humans. If it hadn’t been for the human brat that had fallen into the underground Papyrus doubted Asgore would have been so merciful. Being the commander of the royal guard though meant the king’s orders where his to follow.  
Papyrus curtly glared around the booth to check its occupants.  
There was Undyne, the previous commander and now second in command, and his greatest rival. Beside her sat Alphys, a surprise considering the scientist hardly left her laboratory. Lastly there was Sans, his useless slob of a brother, who was absolutely ogling the dance floor crowed filled with sweaty humans and monsters alike.  
Scowling, Papyrus took another sip of his drink as he resisted the urge to smack his brother for bringing him here. Ever since arriving on the surface it had been explained to Papyrus that discipline was looked down upon. Much to his revolt he had begrudgingly followed the guidelines. He was supposed to be an example to the monsters. Of course, he wouldn’t let them think he had become docile. He was after all more than happy to show a cocky monster their place if they so much tried to get the jump on him. Which, while not as often as it had been in the underground, still occurred regularly.  
A human waitress was passing by as his brother leaned over and landed a smack on her ass, “hey sweet cheek, let me know when you get off.”  
The waitress rolled her eyes and continued on her way, obviously this wasn’t a rare occurrence. Papyrus however noticed the disapproving look Grillby shot at their booth.  
“SANS! REIGN IN YOUR DESPICABLE BEHAVIOUR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” He barked, eyes boring into Sans’s.  
“s-sorry boss, just having a bit of fun. that’s all.”  
Across from Papyrus, Undyne was chuckling, “Lighten up, Papyrus.  
“I WILL DO NO SUCH THING. NOT WHILE MY BROTHER HUMILIATES ME WITH HIS LEWED BEHAVIOUR,” Papyrus snapped.  
Undyne however was not intimidated or convinced, “I bet you’re jealous. Have you ever had a good fuck before?”  
Sans snorted quietly.  
Papyrus on the other hand had turned a shade of red, a mixture of embarrassment and fury, as he tightened his grip on his drink.  
“I HAVE NO NEED FOR SUCH TRIVALTIES,” He managed.  
Undyne was laughing at him once again, “Oh, excuse me I didn’t realise the captain of the royal guard polished his own sword.”  
Papyrus raised an eyebrow. Of course, he polished his own sword… how else was he supposed to make sure it was perfect for killing humans. Something told him though that this was not the type of sword Undyne was referring to.  
“IT DOES NOT MATTER. IF I WANTED TO HAVE S… S…,” Papyrus cleared his throat, “I WOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM FINDING A BED MATE.”  
Undyne and Sans shared a look as Alphys began drawing on a napkin. Some kind of equation by the looks of it.  
“Well then, if you’re so sure about that then let’s make a bet,” Undyne smirked.  
Papyrus frowned, this couldn’t be good.  
“You make the person I choose your ‘bedmate’ and I’ll publicly declare you are greater than me and if you fail then you have to publicly declare that I am superior to you,” Undyne stated.  
Beside her Alphys froze, eyes darting beneath her glasses to stare at Papyrus. Sans had also stiffened; his eye lights dim. They both knew that this was no regular bet. Both Undyne and Papyrus prided themselves on being the very best, and for one to publicly declare the other was better… well it would be like admitting defeat on a bloody battlefield. Rejecting the bet however would have similar repercussions for Papyrus. He would be indirectly stating he was failure. Simply put he had been caged by his own pride.  
Papyrus glowered at Undyne, his hands balled tightly into fist, as his red eye lights burned with rage.  
“b-boss, you don’t need to do this. there’s no shame in saying no,” Sans pleaded. He may have endured a lot because of his brother, but he wasn’t heartless.  
Papyrus raised a hand to silence his brother, his eyes never leaving Undyne’s.  
“I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS,” his growl was low, almost a deadly hiss.  
Undyne’s own eyes were burning in triumph, “Okay then. I’ll give you one month.”  
Papyrus twitched in annoyance, “ONE MONTH IS MORE THAN ENOUGH.”  
“Let’s see then,” Undyne’s eyes scanned the occupants of Grillby’s club like a hawk watching for prey. Finally, her eyes landed upon a leather jacket wearing female human sitting at the bar.  
“Her. I choose her,” Undyne declared.  
Papyrus glanced over at the woman, his eyes widening in shock. He turned back, outrage etched into his features, “THAT IS A HUMAN.”  
Undyne raised an eyebrow mockingly, “Oh really, are you saying you can’t bed a simple, weak human?”  
Papyrus growled as he stood suddenly, “NO, YOU ARE SIMPLY MAKING THIS EASY FOR ME. NO ONE, ESPECIALLY NOT A HUMAN, COULD DENY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.”  
Then he turned on his heel and pushed through the crowd towards the human.  
Internally, Papyrus cursed Undyne’s name.  
_‘How dare she challenge me, and to do so by making me interact with a human.’_  
Papyrus scowled as he pushed past another monster unfortunate enough to be in his path.  
‘ _Such a disgusting creature. She had to choose a human. This female better not be completely unpleasant to look at.’_  
He came to stop behind the female and cleared his throat, “H-HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS COMMAND THAT YOU JOIN ME TONIGHT.”  
The female froze in surprise before turning to face him, her face both confused and annoyed. Her eyes locked onto Papyrus and something close to surprise and fear flickered on her face before being replaced by boredom.  
“What?”  
Papyrus growled, ‘ _How dare she talk back to me.’_  
“I DO NOT LIKE REPEATING MYSELF HUMAN.”  
The human raised an eyebrow, “And I don’t like the way you’re talking to me.”  
Papyrus grounded his teeth as he glared at her, “INSOLENT HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE OFFERED YOU TO JOIN ME IN MY BED TONIGHT. YOU SHOULD FEEL HONOURED.”  
Disbelief filled the female’s eyes as her mouth opened slightly. Papyrus gave her a moment to gather her thoughts, she had to be in shock considering such an important monster had invited her to his room. Papyrus was simply thankful she wasn’t completely disgusting to lay eyes upon. Though that was unimportant, any second now she would accept his invitation and the entire bet would be over and done with.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?”  
It was Papyrus’s turn to gape at the young female human.  
“Like hell I’m going to ‘join you in your bed tonight’…,” The human used her hands to quote him, “…Just because you tell me to.”  
Papyrus was speechless with astonishment. This human female was scolding him. Him, the Great and Terrible Papyrus.  
“I HAVE NEVER-,” He began but was instantly cut off by the female.  
“Never what? Never been told no? Because it’s about time some told you. So, No. I don’t want to sleep with you,” She scowled before downing the rest of her drink and pushing past him.  
Papyrus watched as the woman disappeared into the crowd and out of sight.  
In less than a minute he had completely failed to complete Undyne’s bet… and he was furious.  
Marching back towards the booth he scowled at Sans. His brother was sending him an empathetic look, like Papyrus needed his pity. It sickened him that his brother was pitying him.  
Undyne on the other hand looked as though she had just witnessed the funniest show in her life.  
“NOT A SINGLE WORD,” Papyrus snapped at the tables occupants. “I AM NOT FINISHED WITH THAT HUMAN.”  
Papyrus grated his teeth in frustration. One month. One month and that human would be practically begging him to bed her.


	2. Headaches and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sidw of the first encounter and the next morning.

“Another please, Grillby,” You told the fiery purple bartender standing nearby.

Within a few seconds another drink was sitting before you and the bartender was off sweet talking yet another unsuspecting money spender. You had respect him for that, he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it.

Taking a sip of the red concoction, you scanned the bar goers. It was a friday night so it was unsurprising that the club was packed. There were people doing shots at one end of the bar, woman dressed to the bare minimum dancing against guys who were obviously looking for more than a free dance, and a fair number of monsters. The monsters weren’t surprising considering this was a monster owned bar, it was probably more surprising to see humans in a place like this. Then again nothing beat the thrill of going to a club surrounded by monsters you guessed.

Taking another sip, you hummed. For the life of you, you could never remember the name of the drink. It was a monster specialty. One that Grillby had made you the first time you had visited the bar. It had made an impression on you with its fizzy citrus taste and the tingle the magic left on your tongue always sent you a buzz. It was like a much needed shot of adrenaline after a hard (or boring) day of work.

Fortunately, you had been on the most part left alone for the night. Though you had the feeling sooner or later some drunk fool would start hitting on you, if the looks you were getting from the group of drunk frat boys were anything to go by. Perhaps it wouldn’t be bad idea to bow out after this drink. Or before some idiot does decide to make a move.

“H-HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS COMMANDS THAT YOU JOIN ME TONIGHT!”

You froze at the demanding voice behind you. Were they addressing you? If so, well shit there goes your plan to escape.

Turning around your eyes instantly locked onto the towering skeleton standing behind you. You almost had a heart attack. You hadn’t drunk that much, had you? Then it hit you. Of course, there would be a skeleton monster here, I mean they had living fire so why not a skeleton.

The skeleton wore a torn red scarf, black leather, red gloves and boots and had a scar running down his right eye socket. At first glance, he looked like a nightmare come alive, but as you studied him further you realised he looked more like a battle hardened soldier.

“What?” You asked.

The skeleton glared at you as your eye twitched. Did it just… growl?

“I DO NOT LIKE REPEATING MYSELF HUMAN.”

Human? What the hell?

Now you were starting to get annoyed. Sure, you were used to guys relentlessly hitting on you or monsters questioning you about ‘human’ things but a skeleton scolding you like a stain on the ground after a hard day of work while you were trying to enjoy your drink? Now that was starting to piss you off.

Keeping your cool you raised an eyebrow, “And I don’t like the way you’re talking to me.”

That seemed to anger the skeleton even more so, “INSOLENT HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE OFFERED YOU TO JOIN ME IN MY BED TONIGHT. YOU SHOULD FEEL HONOURED.”

What!

You couldn’t help but stare in disbelief. Was this skeleton serious? He was practically demanding you sleep with him… and feel honoured about it. And that was after he called you insolent and scolding you.

Perhaps the few drinks weren’t helping you keep a clear head, but you were not going to go along with this monster’s illusions.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

The skeleton’s jaw fell open as he gaped at you.

The damn fucker had thought you were going to say yes.

“Like hell I’m going to ‘join you in your bed tonight’ just because you tell me to,” You sneered.

The skeleton looked like he had just been struck by lightning as he tried to gather his words.

“I HAVE NEVER-.”

“Never what? Never been told no? Because it’s about time someone told you. So, No. I don’t want to sleep with you,” You scowled before turning to down the rest of your drink. As soon as the magic red concoction had disappeared past your lips you stood, righted your leather jacket, and marched past the skeleton without a single backwards glance.

That had been your Friday night.

It was now Saturday morning and your life was filled with regrets.

Regrets of drinking enough that you were suffering from a light head ache, regrets that you hadn’t accepted your friend’s invitation to go clubbing with them (not that you had been in the mood to be social), and regrets about the scolding you had given the skeleton the night before.

Well, you weren’t sorry about what you had said. No, you were more so worried that you had pissed of a monster. A possibly powerful one too. What had he said last night? That he was Papaya the grape and treble?

That couldn’t be right… not that it mattered anymore.   
You just had to hope he wasn’t there next time you visited Grillbys.

Grabbing a paracetamol and glass of water you retreated to your bedroom to lie down for a little while before you had to tackle the ever growing pile of tasks.   
Including cleaning the pigsty that was your home before your family arrived for the week. Not to mention your parents hounding you about finding a partner yet.

That was almost incentive enough for you to go back to sleep for the next month. Instead you forced yourself to get up and grab your keys. Before you started anything, you needed a coffee and there was nowhere better for that then Muffet’s Bakery. Also, you had a secret sweet tooth for Muffet’s treats.

The drive to Muffet’s was short luckily enough and the sky was slightly overcast so you didn’t have to worry about the sun blinding you.

When you arrived the smell of freshly baked sweets met you in welcome. The bakery was quiet, the customers mainly being of the monster kind. Muffet was ‘spidering’ the counter and welcomed you with a sickly sweet smile.

“Good morning, dearie.”

“Morning, Muffet,” you managed to say.

“The usual?” Muffet asked, one pair of arms already making the coffee while another pair wrote down the order.

“Could you also throw in one of your spider muffins? Oh, and make the coffee a double shot, I’ve got a shit ton of cleaning to do,” You told her, eyeing the sweet.

Muffet giggled, which would have been sweet if not for the slightly maniacal tone it held. You didn’t know what had happened underground to these monsters but it had obviously unhinged them at least slightly.

You didn’t mind though. So far, the monsters had been nice enough, a little standoffish which was completely understandable. You would have been unfriendly too if you had been sent underground for hundreds of years by humans.

“The family is visiting I assume?” Muffet said from behind the coffee machine.

The spider woman knew all about your family and their adamant beliefs that you needed someone to look after you. Not that you would agree with them, you had survived the last five years ‘alone’ after all. Muffet also knew that your parents were not the nicest people to monsters. They were certainly not the worst, but when it came to interactions with anything other than human they could be a little… reserved. They weren’t bad people, just not very open minded.

Behind you the bell rang, signalling that someone else had walked into the bakery, breaking your train of thought.

Muffet bagged the sweet and handed the paper bag and takeaway coffee to you, “Have a good day, dearie.”

“Thanks, Muffet.”

Turning around you ran directly into a rather tall person.

“WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING HUMAN.”

Human?

That voice sounded familiar.

You looked up straight into the face of a very familiar skeleton.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now that you've met Papyrus again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I had a bad case of writers block and was super busy. Anyway enjoy. I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot quicker (if my life allows it)
> 
> Also I apologise for the format. I was having difficulties getting it to work for me (I had a headache gotta give the author a break)

Shit.

It was way too early to deal with this.

Way too early.

Hell was about to break loose and you were not prepared in the slightest.

Once again, standing before you was the edgiest looking skeleton you had ever laid your eyes on. The skeleton before you stared you down, recognition appearing in his… eyesockets? However, the fiery anger you had expected was not there. He seemed cold almost as he studied you. Neither you nor the skeleton moved, a silent stare down taking place in the middle of Muffet’s bakery.

You imagine the stare off would have continued for a lot longer had the smaller skeleton not appeared.

“hey, boss, what’s the hold up?”

This smaller and more rotund skeleton appeared beside the first one, red eyelights trained on his ‘boss’.

There were two of them now… just your luck.

The smaller one’s eyes followed Papyrus’s glare towards you, his own eyelights dimming as understanding filled his face and red tinged sweat began to form on his skull.

Damn, these skeletons were pretty expressive for beings made of bone.

“b-boss…” The short skeleton began, a hand cautiously hovering mere inches from the taller one’s arm.

‘Boss’- as he was called by the smaller skeleton- seemed to finally speak.

“HUMAN. I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS,” He began.

Oh, great here comes the outburst you had been waiting for.

“WOULD LIKE TO… A... A… APOLOGIZE…,” Papyrus struggled, wincing as though the words were physically painful to him, “FOR MY BEHAVIOUR LAST NIGHT. IT WAS… NOT… BEFITTING OF ONE OF SUCH IMPORTANCE AS I.”

You stared blankly at the skeleton. Had he really just apologized? That had not been expected. A quick glance in the smaller skeleton’s direction revealed you weren’t the only one who had been expecting worse. The skeleton’s eye lights were gone and he seemed frozen in place. Skeleton.exe had stopped working.  
Your eyes darted back to meet the fiery red lights of Papyrus’s as you tentatively answered, “I accept your apology.”  
Something didn’t sit right with you. This entire situation seemed unnatural. Papyrus did not come across as someone who would ‘apologise’ so easily.  
Papyrus however seemed slightly satisfied by your answer. Hopefully you could finally put this whole incident behind you and never have to deal with this edgy skeleton ever again.  
“Well, I should get going….” You stated, edging past the skeleton and his mini version.  
“HUMAN.”  
“I have a name you know,” You stated, turning to glance back at the skeleton.  
Papyrus seemed at a loss for words. Clearing his throat, he spoke, “W-WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN!”  
You raised a brow at this skeleton. Why was he trying so hard to talk to you?  
“__________. My name is ___________,” You said before turning to leave.  
“HUM- ________, WOULD YOU… LIKE TO JOIN US FOR COFFEE?”  
Okay that sentence definitely sounded like he was struggling. You did not want to have coffee with Papyrus, and you definitely did not want to spend any more time than necessary in his presence.  
With one last look at the skeleton you held up your coffee, “Already got mine. I’ve got to go. Bye.”  
You pushed through the door without a second thought and were on the street.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Papyrus watched the human female leave, his face turning hard as his eye twitched.  
Beside him Sans had finally unfrozen, “b-boss… you don’t need to do this…”  
A single angry look in Sans’s direction silenced the smaller skeleton.  
Papyrus turned and glared at Muffet, “ONE COFFEE, BLACK. NOW!  
Muffet discreetly shot a sour look at Papyrus as he took a seat at a booth. He impatiently tapped his sharpened phalanges along the table. Sans took a seat opposite of his brother, eyes wary.  
“Pap- boss… what was that? why didn’t you…,” Sans didn’t finish his sentence, however the unspoken words hung above them like a storm cloud. ‘kill the human’.  
“I CAN’T KILL HER YET! ONCE THE BET HAS BEEN WON HOWEVER SHE WILL WISH SHE HAD NEVER CROSSED ME,” Papyrus answered darkly.  
Pay she would. The wretched human female had kept him up the entire night. As soon as he had returned home from Grillbys, Papyrus had made it his goal to study and form a battle plan for dominating this female. It had taken him the entire night to finalize the plan and study all the required material.  
He had even been irreversibly embarrassed again during his search when he had opened a link called ‘pornhub’. The video had begun immediately, the screams and moans pounding from his speakers, causing Papyrus to smash the browser closed. It had taken an extraordinary amount of self-control to keep himself from throwing the entire computer out his window. On top of that Sans- his lazy excuse of a brother- had woken to the commotion. After that Papyrus stuck to using his 'dating manual' to develop his battle plans. It had been an absolutely wretched night.  
That was how Papyrus found himself at Muffet’s bakery with darkened bone beneath his eyes and an irritated scowl on his skull in search of caffeine.  
So, when he had discovered you standing in his path it had taken an unprecedent amount of self-control not to threaten you with promises of pain. Instead he had composed himself and apologised. It still left a sour taste in his mouth, but it would be worth the satisfaction when he won. Your name, he had to admit, had a certain... ring to it that he admired. Not that it mattered.  
Muffet’s spiders carried over his coffee, scattering once he took the cup with an angry growl.  
Undyne would be eating her words by the end of the month, he would make sure of it.


	4. Chance Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finishes cleaning her house before deciding she deserves a drink. She has a chance meeting with a certain monster at Grillbys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates. Uni has been kind of hectic and I had cosplays I needed to finish for a convention. Good news though I have finally updated :)
> 
> Also if anyone has any scenarios/ideas/prompts of things they'd like to see in the Fanfic feel free to tell me and i'll see if I can fit them in :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

Wiping your brow, you stepped back to admire your handy work. Not to toot your own horn, but the entire house was practically shining and you could actually see the floors. Even that month old stain on the kitchen wall was gone (not that you could remember where it came from). Hopefully this would please your parents enough to keep them off your back about finding a boyfriend (aka mr future husband). Knowing your luck however, the chances of that happening were miniscule.

Stretching, you sighed as the cracks and pops of your spine sent instant relief up your body. Damn you stiff and sore. You could most definitely go for a cold drink but your parents would be arriving tomorrow afternoon and the prospect of dealing with them while battling a hangover was less than ideal. A quick glance at the clock told you it was still early in the night.

Fuck it, you deserved a drink.

Grabbing your keys and jacket, you made your way to the familiar purple and black club.

It was a Saturday night, so the turnout was just as busy as a Friday night. There were monsters and humans littered around the dancefloor and what appeared to be a group of already stumbling bar crawlers chugging down pints of beer.

You ignored the looks you got from guys and girls alike as you entered, instead pushing through the crowd to one of your favourite spots at the bar. Grillby already had a drink waiting for you as you sat down.

“Thanks, Grillbz.”

“You looked like you could do with a drink,” Grillby stated.

“When do I not look like I could use a drink?” You retorted, smirking as you brought the drink up to your lips. “I might end up drinking up all your stock one day, Grillbz.”

Grillby chuckled as he went about serving the bird monster beside you, “At least I can rely on you to pay your tabs.”

You raised a brow in amusement. Seems someone had managed to keep an ongoing tab without being subject to the rage of the flame monster… surprisingly.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gotten soft, Grillbz,” You teased.

Grillby’s flames flickered in annoyance as his flames darkened in anger, “Oh trust me, one of these days he’ll pay.”

Okay, that was totally not scary or anything. You retreated behind you drink, taking a long sip. Grillby was definitely not someone whose dark side you wanted to be on. Whoever this tab owner was, it was a miracle they were even alive.

The bar stool beside you was dragged across the floor of the bar, breaking you train of thought. Ignoring the newcomer, you took another sip and glanced to your left to check out the dance floor. You weren’t much of a dancer but then again so weren’t the completely intoxicated crowd moving to the beat.

“hey sweet cheeks, did you sit in sugar ‘cause you have a sweet ass,” A deep voice purred from the seat to your right.

Turning to face the newcomer you bit out a retort, “Wow, so original.”

Your eyes widened as your eyes met the familiar red eye lights of a smaller skeleton.

“You have got to be joking,” You burst out as small red tinged beads of sweat began to form on the skeleton’s skull.

“tibia honest, if this is a joke it isn’t tickling my funny bone,” the skeleton stated unamused. His perma-smile had turned into a grimace as he stared back at you.

Was that a skeleton pun? You were not drunk enough to handle this.

You groaned before glancing over at the flaming bartender, “Grillby, I’m going to need something strong pronto.”

Grillby immediately began putting together your request as you turned back to face the skeleton, “Please tell me the other one isn’t here.”

“no. He isn’t… he’s not a fan of grillbys.”

You sighed in relief before reaching for the drink that Grillby served you. The flame elemental also placed a bottle of mustard beside the skeleton who reached over and twisted off the cap before chugging down the condiment. Frowning at the display you put down your own drink.

“Well, I better introduce myself. I’m __________,” You said holding out a hand.

Sans’s eye lights flickered down to your hand briefly before meeting your eyes again. The perma-smile widened as he reached out to take your hand, “name’s sans. sans the skeleton.”

The moment your hand touched bone a shock of electricity forced you to jump and yelp in surprise. Sans began to chuckle at your reaction as though he had just told the best joke in the world. Glaring at the skeleton you rubbed your palm, “Was that a buzzer toy?”

“yep, the old buzzer in the hand trick, it’s always funny,” Sans stated with a wink.

You rolled your eyes, “I’m going to assume I’m not the first person to fall for that.”

Sans didn’t reply, however the amused and condescending smile he gave were answer enough. The two of you returned to your drinks in silence. Sans seemed to be debating an idea in his head as he glanced in your direction. It wasn’t until you had finished your second drink that he finally seemed to settle on a decision.

“you should give boss a chance, he ain’t that bad once you get to know him.”

You looked at the smaller skeleton, a slight frown on your lips, “Why do you care?”

Sans didn’t meet your eyes, instead his red orbs were studying the bottle of mustard, “boss doesn’t have many human friends. i think you might be a good influence on him.”

The skeleton’s eyes finally met your own, however the red orbs had disappeared and the air suddenly seemed thick with tension, “a word of warning though. if you hurt my bro you’ll have a _**b a d t i m e**_.”

The moment was over within a second as the red lights reappeared and a carefree smile was plastered on his face. Yet the chill that climbed up your spine and froze you to the chair did not dissipate. His eyes flickered over to Grillby as he spoke, “hey grillbz, just put the drinks on my tab.”

The chair where Sans had just been was suddenly empty with no trace that the skeleton had ever existed in the first place other than the empty bottle of mustard.

Well, now you knew who the tab owner was.

And he terrified you.


	5. Quick Note

Hey guys,

Sorry for the lack of updates. Have been super busy  
But I am back and ready to update as often as I can (sorry if its not as regular or quick)  
I am also still working on my Grillby x reader insert fic if you are interested in reading (or were/are reading) that fanfic.

Stay awesome guys and i'll see you in the next chapter~


End file.
